How Will The World End?
by DiamondAnime
Summary: Think, how WILL the world end in Fairy Tail? Chapter Two: Chain Reaction. Author(s): Gemi and Mini
1. Chibi NatsusIgneel's Wrath

How Will The World End?

**So Gemi and I were thinking of multiple ways the world of Fairy Tail could end, and we came up with quite a long list. Every idea is a separate chapter, and this one is based on episode 101 (Actually, we're not sure which episode it was, that's just a guess) when Gildarts attacks Natsu and turns him into a bunch of chibis. Enjoy! ~Mini**

*Sigh* Gildarts has done it again. Natsu begged for a fight and got one. But it didn't end like everyone thought it would. Gildarts ended up turning Natsu into millions if chibis of himself. And now they were planning world domination. Why, Gildarts, why?

The chibis were running wild, attacking everyone they see. They were miniature flame-brained devils. Gray's worst nightmare. And the worst part was, even if they were small, the had numbers. And when idiots have numbers, everyone else gets confused. And here I was thinking Gray was somewhat sane.

Erza was mad. At Gildarts AND at Natsu. But the chibis were taking over. They had a plan. A plan for world domination. They were tiny, yet powerful. One was already president of America, one was king of England, another was a Dictator in Germany. One had even taken over Japan. THEY RULED THE WORLD!

Lucy was quite happy when the incident happened. Now, Natsu was tiny and she could use him like a doll. But Natsu didn't want to be a doll. Instead, he asked Lucy to rule the world with him, which she surprisingly agreed to.

Wendy was scared. When she first met Natsu, it was to learn more about dragons. Now he was taking over the world. She regretted ever thinking he was normal.

Romeo was depressed. He had looked up to Natsu. And then Natsu took over the world like a maniac. Why did he ever think of Natsu as a good role model?

Gajeel was annoyed. He had had enough of this idiot. So he left. He just left.

Levy was creeped out. She never knew such a terrible thing could happen. And her best friend had joined Natsu! Gajeel was gone, so Levy had no one to turn to, either. So she decided to hide.

Now Igneel, however, had been watching the whole situation from the dragon realm. Oh, and he was FURIOUS. He never had tried to raise Natsu to turn into this MONSTER. So he decided to go to Earthland and do something about his idiotic 'son'.

Igneel arrived and after some shouting (And the destruction of four continents) Natsu gave in, HE DECIDED HE SHOULD LET IGNEEL JOIN HIM! After hearing this, Igneel went into an all out RAGE and destroyed the remaining three continents. And that is how chibi Natsus destroyed the world.

**So how was it? Funny, stupid, weird? If you did like it (And I have no idea why you would) please favorite, follow, or review (Of course, reviewing is an option even of you didn't like it) Also, if you have any suggestions for this story PM DiamondAnime. Thank you for reading! ~Mini**


	2. Chain Reaction

How Will The World End?

**This one is all based on chain reactions. We're extremely sorry if some of them don't make sense. It's kind of revolving around pairings we like and kind of not. Anyways... What would happen if Natsu died? ~Gemi and Mini**

Natsu had been involved in an... Accident. He was left dead and Fairy Tail grew depressed. Then the suicides began.

It all started when Lucy decided she couldn't take it anymore. She missed her lover and best friend. So she decided to do what she thought was right (And we all know Lucy isn't the, uh, brightest color in the rainbow) Lucy decided to jump into a put of flames.

Happy, realizing Natsu and Lucy were gone and there was no one to take care of him anymore paused while flying high up in the sky. He deactivated his Aera magic and let himself fall to the ground.

Charla was only just realizing her feelings for the blue cat. But when news reached her ears saying he was dead, she decided that Wendy was old enough to be on her own now and left this world to travel to the afterlife with Happy.

Panther Lily heard that Happy and Charla had died. Now he was the only exceed in Fairy Tail remaining. He knew that Gajeel was no longer jealous of the other Dragon Slayers' 'Cats' so Panther Lily passed away knowing his job was done.

Gajeel was lonely. His Exceed companion had passed away the day before. He had lost all his fight and became depressed. Soon after, he suicided without any regrets (Surprising, I know)

Levy's best friend had passed away. As well as her first crush. She no longer had any close friends so she decided she wasn't needed anymore. So she passed on happily and saw her friends once again.

Jet and Droy. They had idolized Levy. They were always fighting over who she likes better. And now they'll never know. So they went to the afterlife to find out.

Mirajane was looking around her beloved guild and realized there was only a few couples left to mess with. Three had already passed on. Matchmaking was Mira's sole purpose. So she passed on to make couples in heaven. (Actually, she most likely went to hell)

Makarov saw all of his children were dying so he decide to... Um... 'Join the party'...?

Most of Erza's closest friends, her rival, and her master had passed away. She would never she Jellal again, so why was she still living? She decided to answer it herself in the afterlife.

News soon reached Jellal's ear that the famous Titania had suicided. He couldn't live with himself if Erza wasn't living alongside him, so he went to 'live' alongside her and the people who had passed on.

Ultear was extremely curious. She knew why Jellal had killed himself, so she went to the afterlife to see how her favorite couple was doing.

Now Meredy was lonely, sad, and afraid. Ultear and Jellal were gone, so she gave up on Crime Sorciere. She gave up on everything. Everything.

Juvia had been close friends with Meredy. She couldn't take it when she learned Meredy had died. Gray was still not noticing her feelings so she gave up. She gave up.

Now when Leon met Juvia, he called it love at first sight. Now his love was dead. His world was dull because the rain woman was dead. And so, he drowned himself.

Gray heard that Juvia and Leon had died. Gray had grown up with Leon, they were like brothers. Juvia was in love with him, so he couldn't help but feel guilty about her death. And the guilt took over his mind. Leaving him dead.

Somehow, Juvia resurrected right AFTER Gray died. She heard he had died and one of the reasons was her so she died AGAIN.

Laxus had been involved in the same accident as Natsu. He had survived but was in a coma. When he woke up, he learned everyone was dying and fainted. He woke up a few days later in hell (Or would Laxus go to heaven...? Nah, Laxus is going to hell)

Cana was upset. All of her friends were dying. So she drank more than ever before. She was EXTREMELY DRUNK. The next day, her body wears found in a river. Dead.

When Gildarts first found out Cana was his daughter, he got a daughter complex. A SEVERE daughter complex. And he still had it. He heard his daughter had been found dead in a river, so he lost his will to live.

We all know Gildarts had a lot of... 'fun' and when the woman he had had 'fun' with heard that he had died, they died as well.

Loke was a womanizer. He just loved women. When he heard all those women had died, he somehow died as well. I guess Celestial Spirits really can die.

Aries was sad. Loke had always protected her. He had been her savior from Karen. Now he was dead, and she felt like she was no longer protected. She missed him, so she fell to earth. Without using her wool.

Aquarius had always known about Loke and Aries' feelings for each other. Loke should've done better. So she went to the afterlife to torture him forever.

Scorpio and Aquarius were in love. They couldn't live without each other. So Scorpio didn't live.

Plue missed Lucy. She was his owner. So he went to be her friend in the afterlife.

Wendy couldn't take all of the death. And she couldn't save anyone, either. So she went to save them in the afterlife.

Cheria and Wendy had been great friends. They practically had the same magic! Her best friend had died, and so had she. Cheria was dead.

Cheria had a cousin. Her name was Sherry. She loved love. Now her love was gone. Everyone was dying. Including her.

Ren and Sherry were in love. Ren missed Sherry. He died that way. Simple as that.

Hibiki and Eve missed the third trimen. They couldn't be the trimens with only two people! So they went after the third.

Ichiya's 'underlings' were dead. All three of them. He didn't want to be outdone, so he went after them.

Remember the accident Natsu was in? Yeah, Minerva had been there too. But she wasn't there anymore. She was... In the pits of a fiery hell, that demon.

Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga missed 'The Lady'. Now Sabertooth didn't have ANY of its strongest mages. They were all dead.

Jiemma's guild was falling. His five strongest mages, including his daughter, were dead. And now he was dead too.

AND NOW EVERYONE ELSE DIES BECAUSE ACNOLOGIA IS BACK!

**So that was a chain reaction of death. We just want you to know, death is NOT a laughing matter. We just wrote this for humor. It is all fiction, and if you have recently had a death of a loved one, stay strong. ~Gemi and Mini**


	3. Drunken ErzaEvil Cana

How Will The World End?

**Hey guys, sorry about not updating for so long. And I'm not gonna give some lame excuse. I'm just a lazy procrastinator. Seriously, I have a whole list that Gemi and I made for this story. So... You don't wanna hear me talk, you wanna read! ONWARDS! TO THE STORY! ~Mini**

* * *

Well, we all know Erza is scary when she's drunk. Like, _really scary._ But just how scary is she?

Fairy Tail was celebrating their victory at the GMG. As usual, they were all drunk. Including Erza. Oh god, whose idea was it to bring out all tha booze? Oh, right. Cana. How about we see what happens to her?

Erza, completely drunk off her ass, was wandering around the guild, being destructive and shit. She was re-equipping into armors at an incredibly fast rate. But Cana, oh yes, Cana was smart. She took advantage of Erza's drunk state (Not like that, PERVERTS!) and 'enslaved' her.

She, erm, forced Erza to destroy the guild. Since when was Cana so evil?

Anyway, Erza destroyed the guild and everyone in it at Cana's request. Cana is one smart little fuck. Cana made Erza destroy everything she hated. Y'know, Bacchus, being sober, etc.

Sad thing was, the day was almost over. Erza was finally coming back to her senses. But Cana didn't want the fun to end yet, and forced some pure alchohol shots into Erza. How sad.

In the end, Cana destroyed the stuff she hates.

And everything else.

THE END!

* * *

**Just by the way, when I say the end I just mean the chapter is over. And, um, sorry about the short chapter. I wrote it on short notice at Lightmoon54's request. Also, if you guys have any ideas on how you want the world to end, share 'em in the reviews! Until next time! ~Mini**


End file.
